Underneath The Mask Is What Really Matters
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Louise meets Leonardo and they both not only find love, but learn an important lesson to. Requested by CherryBloom123. Also, I know it's marked the cartoon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but it's actually the 2014 movie one, but Fanfiction doesn't have it under the movie section yet, so please no flames!


**CherryBloom123, who owns Louise, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

 **Underneath The Mask Is What Really Matters**

Louise left the store with her groceries and kindly held the door open for a Tetramand and his family. The male alien nodded to her gratefully and went in. The section of town they were in was an alien part of town where the aliens could move about freely. But the rest of the town was occupied by humans and many of them didn't welcome aliens, which made it hard for the aliens who just wanted to live peaceful lives.

Louise thought aliens were wonderful because when she had gone looking for a job, there was no jobs in the human sector, but one store run by a kind female Arachnochimp hired her and Louise loved helping her out. Even the aliens that came in to shop were nice to Louise because she was nice and helpful to them. Even the alien children loved her.

She now saw her employer closing up. "Well, dear, Christmas is coming soon," said the Arachnochimp.

Louise nodded with a smile. "I bet your grandchildren are driving your son crazy because they can't wait to spend Christmas with you," she said.

Her employer laughed. "They're driving both my son and daughter-in-law crazy," she said. "What about you, Louise? Is your family coming?"

Louise sadly shook her head. "They really don't care," she said sadly. "I haven't spent the holidays with anyone since I left home."

Her employer looked saddened at that. "That's a shame," she said. "They're missing out."

Louise nodded. "But it's okay. I don't mind being alone," she said.

The Arachnochimp gave her a look that said she didn't buy it, but she didn't push it. "No one should really be alone, especially around Christmas," she said gently. "If you'd like, you're more than welcome to spend it with me and my family."

"Oh, I couldn't impose," said Louise.

"It's no imposition," said her employer with a smile. "Tell you what, if you don't have anyone to spend Christmas with by Christmas Eve, then I insist you spend it with me and my family, okay?"

The girl couldn't argue with that. "Okay," she said in agreement.

Louise then headed for her home, which was a modest apartment in a nice part of town. She sighed, seeing all the lights up and blinking brightly along with the Christmas decorations. She then saw a star in the sky and closed her eyes, wishing that she would have someone to spend Christmas with, some handsome man who would kiss her under the mistletoe and make her feel beautiful for Christmas.

She was about to open her door when she saw someone coming and turned to see it was someone hiding in the shadows before he came out. "Sorry, miss," he said politely.

She was immediately on guard, even though she though he was handsome looking. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

Just then, sirens sounded and he grabbed her, a sword appearing in his hand as he clapped one hand to her mouth. She let out a muffled squeak of shock and saw the sword blade come up near her face. "Open the door and don't turn on any lights," he said to her. "Make one sound and I won't hesitate to quiet you. Understand?"

Now afraid that he was going to kill her, she nodded and did what he told her, but just as they made it through the door, something burst through the window and her captor pulled her back. "Knockout gas!" He exclaimed and before she could blink, he tightened his hold on her and leapt up. To her shock, he landed on a nearby car and then leapt up to a roof nearby. She hadn't seen anyone jump that high and suddenly he pushed her down behind a chimney. "Stay here," he said firmly and she nodded.

A moment later, she heard grunting and peeked around the chimney a bit to see Foot Ninjas falling to the roof after being thrown by her captor, who took a punch to the face and something fell off his head and came near her. She quickly grabbed it and hid it as she stayed right behind the chimney, hearing the fight end a moment later. The Foot Ninjas suddenly got up and ran off and she heard her captor land beside her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and then some nearby Christmas lights came on and she saw his face and gasped seeing he was a turtle. He placed a hand out and gently took the mask that she had picked up and placed it over his face. "Yeah, I'm not human," he said. "You need to come with me."

She looked scared. "I…I won't tell anyone!" She said quickly.

He looked at her sternly. "I can't let you go," he said and grabbed her, pinching the side of her neck. She didn't know what he did, but her vision started to go black and she grabbed his shoulders to try and stay upright, but was failing as she was losing consciousness. "I'm sorry," she heard him say and he sounded sincere, but she then blacked out.

* * *

Louise woke up smelling something acrid and she recognized it to be a sewer-like smell. Thankfully, since her home was near the sewers, she had gotten used to the smell, but she didn't exactly like waking up in the sewers.

She sat up and felt a hand gently grab her neck, making her gasp in fear, but she didn't dare scream. Her captor came around her and sat beside her, the lights showing more of his features. His hawk-like eyes were framed by a blue bandana and they gazed at her.

"Easy," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you, but if you give me trouble, I'll have to tie you up. Understand?"

Louise swallowed. "Yes. I understand," she said.

"Good girl," he responded and his hand moved from her neck to cup the left side of her face and his thumb gently rubbed her cheek. She looked scared.

"What are you doing to do with me?" she asked him.

He gently took both of her hands in his own and held them. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I'm just going to keep an eye on you."

She noticed his biceps and swallowed. He noticed. "Don't be afraid," he said. "I'm sorry I had to grab you like that, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"The Foot Clan, right?" she asked.

He nodded, gazing into her eyes. He then smiled and leaned closer. She looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled. "Relax," he said soothingly, gently pushing her down. She tensed up, but then felt his lips on her own. She felt her breathing stop in shock and she began shivering, but he pulled back a little. "Breathe," he said gently. "Relax. I'm just going to kiss you."

She swallowed again and felt him kiss her again. He suddenly flipped them both over so that she was resting on him and he rubbed her shoulders. Louise felt strange and closed her eyes, surprised that she was enjoying a kiss from a tall turtle, who seemed intent on relaxing her. Suddenly, she felt him move his mouth to her neck and kiss her neck. She didn't know what to do and he noticed.

"You've never had a guy kiss you before, hmm?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said.

He smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay," he said, kissing her neck again and very gently biting her neck, just enough to where she'd slightly feel it, but it wouldn't hurt.

She looked at him. "Um, am I supposed to tell you that hurts or feels good?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Would you be this unsure if you didn't know I was a turtle?" he asked.

She picked up the nearby I.D. mask and placed it on him and watched him become the handsome man she had first seen and then shook her head, gently removing the mask. "Nope," she said and placed it away.

He kissed her neck again and she let out a pleased moan. "There we go," he said. "That's the way to show you like it."

Louis was surprised. "Really?" she asked. He nodded and she began tracing the front of his shell. "Can you feel that?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "By the way, my name's Leonardo."

"Leonardo," she said. "Your name begins with L too, huh?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "I'm Louise," she said.

"Louise," he said. "Beautiful."

She blushed at that and he sat up, picking her up and setting her down. "Do you trust me now?" he asked her.

She nodded. "You're not as scary as I first thought," she admitted and then saw something above their heads and giggled a little.

"What?" he asked.

She gently tilted his head back so that he could see what she saw. "Mistletoe," she said. "A guy is supposed to kiss a girl under it."

Leonardo looked surprised. "Really?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded, accepting a kiss from him and he then gently licked her neck a little, making her moan happily before she kissed his neck, making him stiffen a little in surprise. "Look who's tense now," she said with a giggle.

Smirking, he gave her a French kiss, one that left her breathless as she felt him hold her lovingly. After a bit, he gently broke the kiss. "Come on," he said. "My family will want to meet you."

She smiled. "I hope they like me," she said a little nervously.

"I don't doubt it," said Leonardo as he scooped her up and carried her to where his family was. She saw he had the I.D. mask in his belt and she took it and tossed it away.

"I think what's underneath the mask is what really matters," she said. "Especially when the face under the mask is a handsome turtle."

"You just earned yourself a whole night of kisses, girl," he said with a smile.

"Oooh," she grinned and then giggled, making him smile as they then kissed once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
